I'll remember
by Midnight-Moonlight-Gal
Summary: And just like you disappeared. Had I really fallen in love with a such a two faced man? - A oneshot between you x light.


A/N: Alright so this is a Death Note fanfic. Reader/You X Light I hope you enjoy, your name is supposed to fill the _

* * *

**Someday, my memories of him will fade.**

I hated him. He was too perfect, too flawless; he was complete in all ways. I was frustrated so much just by glancing at him, but I never thought I'd fall in love with him.

"Hey look, its four eyes!" A boy no younger than four yelled out. "Haha, hey four eyes, reading again?" he simply chucked the book away after snatching it away from my hands.

"Give it back!" I cried out. Having short black hair and over sized glasses didn't help. He was right. I was the 'four eyes'.

"Come and try to get it then!" the boy cried with excitement and mischief. He jumped lightly onto a tall block so that it would make it harder for me to get my book. I felt helpless, I was short compared others. What could I do? I wasn't very fit either. As I tried my best to reach out for my precious book, a part of my mind was wondering how a boy this young could be so energetic. Oh but again, little children were energetic all the time.

"Hey, bullying helpless girls again, geez are you that bored? I wonder when you would even grow up." Another boy with light brown hair walked steadily towards us. He grabbed the book out of the bully's hand with ease and handed it to me.

I blinked a couple of times in shock. It was the first time someone had bothered to help me out. "Ah, thank you-" my line of gratitude was cut off by him as he simply snatched my glasses off my eyes. "Consider this as the payment if you really are thankful." Was what came back to me instead of something warm, and I blinked in shock yet again as I watched him throw my spectacles onto the floor and stepping over them, causing them to split into two, shrieking in pain as it crushed. When I faced the front after quickly recovering from the shock that had swept over me I realized my saviour had disappeared along with the bully.

**His voice, his actions**

It was a coincidence that I didn't expect. When I bumped into a young man I immediately realized that it was my saviour from before. Strangely, he was my saviour but I had a bad impression on him. "Sorry, excuse me" he said curtly without looking at me properly while picking up his books and walked away in a hurry. As I was now in high school there were many challenges I had to face like exams, homework, projects, and I started to notice slowly that even my peers were leaving me, one by one. I gradually came to notice…that they were only making a use of me, like being friendly when wanting to copy homework or exam papers, though I didn't really care anyway.

Eventually, I found out my saviour's name. It was 'Light Yagami' and for some reason, it seemed like a very special name. It seemed like he didn't remember me. It did make sense, because it was as if his world was too crowded for somebody so minor and unimportant to fit in. He was smart and everyone admired him… well most of them. Those who admired him were mainly girls.

After a few weeks, I was sent to Light's class for English. My term test results for English turned out to be better than what I had expected. I felt nervous as I walked up to my new classroom, and also filled my heart with hope. After I had done my self-introduction the teacher had asked me to sit next to Light. I noticed the girl's glare burning into my back, and I heard whispers, but I wasn't very uncomfortable with it. I felt happy for once. "The Irony" I mumbled while taking my seat. When I was having my classes with him, I noticed he was too quiet. It made me feel uneasy, and it made me harder to analyse what type of person he was, and it also made it harder for me because I couldn't tell what he was thinking about. Being nervous yet again I merely tapped my pencil steadily on the worksheet given to me.

"Are you having trouble understanding the assignment?" My thoughts were interrupted. "Eh?" I replied not realizing what I have been doing while I was in my deep thought.

"Never mind" he replied curtly while returning to focus on his worksheet. He seemed odd but I couldn't help but smile at him. If only I knew I was falling in love with a devil.

**I might forget them as well.**

I finished High school and soon entered To-Oh University. I watched the two freshmen as they gave out their speech. My pulse rate was increasing as I was excited to meet him in this university as well. Even though I was quite sure that he would have forgotten me, I decided that that didn't matter. Being a freshman meant to start all over again.

After we were given our classes to go to, I found out that I was put in the same class as he was in. It was strange how I was in the same class with him again. I'm sure he didn't remember me, but that way I could make a new start with him, planting a different impression... "Hello, I'm _." I said confidently and brightly while holding my hand out. He started chuckling, was there something on my face? My hand? Geez, what was so amusing?

"Did you forget me that quickly? Haha, of course I know who you are. We went to the same high school. I was quite surprised to see you at the ceremony. I believe that we have great taste for our education. I hope we will get along." He said while shaking my hand.

"Ah…Yeah… Could we be friends?" I asked without thinking.

"Haha, sure." He said and walked off.

I started seeing him more, and he started noticing me more. He waved to me or greeted me at times. I occasionally saw him talk casually with some group of people, and I came to realize that they were closer than I expected. Personally, it came to me as a surprise because I never expected him to have friends. He always seemed so distant…so far away…

Eventually I got closer to Light, and sometimes I went over to his place to study, and he didn't seem so distant to me anymore. At times, we would go to a nearby café and just talk while having the drinks we liked, and would even laugh at silly jokes that we made. By becoming closer to him I came to notice that he had a very caring family, and he had even better grades than what I had believed.

"I notice that you've been getting close to Light Yagami" A female student would occasionally come and say this to me. It was such a pain. I got childish threat letters from the female students, or got direct warnings. One of them told me with a piercing voice that Light had announced that he had a girl friend called 'Misa-chan'.

"No, as I've said before. We're just friends. Nothing more and nothing less." I answered honestly, although it was painful that we were just friends but I was content with just that. I didn't want to break our relationship any further, not after all that had happened to us so far.

As soon as these people left I would always think and hoped that everything would come back to normal like it used to be, but I was always wrong. I never had a 'normal' life. My middle school and High school life wasn't normal. Things of mine started to go missing, homework, assignments, notes, stationary. I wasn't so upset at this, but I merely sighed in disgust to think people at this age would also be doing such childish things. Of course Light wouldn't notice anything, he was always busy with something.

Threatening messages would always fill my locker up and it started to just get worse. I sighed again. It would be best if I stopped being friends with Light. That way I could finish my education in peace. I stopped talking to him, and I started avoiding him. A part of me felt disappointed as he didn't really seem to notice. Also, I was quite surprised that I could break off this clearly. I thought I would be in more pain. In the end we went our separate ways, and I was left to study in peace.

**But even then,**

It had been three to four years since I've thought about Light. I'm sure he had forgotten me as well. I heard that he was working with L on the police task force to help stop Kira, but that didn't seem like the full story to me. It felt like Light was up to something. I was now a magazine editor for a popular company, so I had the chance to get the latest news around the world. Nowadays, Kira has been all over the news, paper, and I've read so many articles based on him that I've lost count. He was sickening. I grabbed my things and walked out office building.

"I want a warm drink, so stressed today!" I yelled out while bumping into someone.

"Sorry, please watch where you're going… _?" A deep male's voice filled my head. "Eh? L-Light?" I stuttered, what were the chances of me meeting him again… oh wait quite high. I bump into this guy almost all the time.

"Wow it's been awhile. How have you been doing?" he asked.

"Ah…oh! I just got off work… Erm…Are you free to go out for a drink?" I asked again without thinking.

"Ah well… I'm kind of busy at the moment… but I guess I could spare an hour off since we haven't seen each other in a while" He replied.

We ordered a drink and sat down at warm café, we had a bit of small talk on what has happened; of course I knew where he had been working. After we had finished, my house was in the direction of where he was headed so we took the same path continuing our small chit chat. We said our farewells as we arrived at his work place. His back disappeared just like all those years ago.

I waited at the side waiting to cross the street fill with heavy traffic. I really liked Light, and as for why… I never thought about it. He was just unique, perfect. Something I could never be. I couldn't even look into the path of where he was reaching for. It was too bright…just like his name. I was so different from him; I didn't know what kind of future I wanted; I just did whatever was suggested to me.

After that, a few more years passed again and I never saw Light. I visited their family and found out he was dead. He died at the age of 23. "How young" I mumbled. I found out where he was buried and prayed for him. I eventually found out that Light was Kira and he was the one killing everyone. Why? Why wasn't it shocking to me? Did I expect this to happen?

"I never got the chance to confess how I felt about you". I sat down by his grave site and stared at the miserable looking gravestone. After thinking about the things that had happened over the last few years of my life, I gathered my things and said: "It's a pity that I'll forget everything about you Light"

I stood up and left. My hair whipped my face as the harsh wind blew. It was time for me to start a new life.

**I will always remember that I loved him**

**

* * *

**

**A/n: Yea... another failure but this just popped into my head one day so what could I do? XD R&R  
**


End file.
